Blood Bonds
by My-Ship-Sails-Itself
Summary: The Enterprise is saved, Jim Kirk lives and their 5 year mission has begun. All is well for the crew of the Enterprise as they boldly go where no man has gone before, but alas their happiness is not to be as their dashing young Captain is plagued with nightmares of what almost was, of what could have been and what will come to pass. Will he lose it all this time?Or will he prevail
1. Epilogue

Hello friends I am here with a story for you to either enjoy or hate, there is no in between. So enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Trek or anything that has to do with Star Trek all of that belongs to other people.

In a unknown part of the Federation headquarters seventy one cryotanks sat in the darkness. Their occupants were still, unmoving,all except for one. Kahn lay in his tank, his breathing and heartbeat slow with the cold, almost non existent, but with each passing minute they grew stronger and Kahn grew closer to waking. Kahn's eyes moved rapidly under his lids as his mind searched for the bond, the blood bond. It called to him as his blood thrummed through another veins, through Kirks veins, no James's veins, yes James. Kahn's mind caressed the name, James Tiberius Kirk, the man who didn't believe in no win scenarios. Kahn could feel him through their newly forged bond. He could feel the young Captains thoughts, his feelings, his every move as he gallivanted through galaxies. A dark smile began to form on Kahn's face as he slowly awoke, stretching and reaching towards freedom, a single thought on his mind and a lonely name on his lips Kahn awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

I may or may not be naming things after parts of the body because they sound spacey... ANYWAY thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and what not its cool to see that happening :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Trek

Captain Kirk awoke with a start, heart pounding and head still ringing with Khan's nightmarish laughter. Sitting up he sighed tugging at his bed mussed locks as he tried to gather his thoughts. It had been exactly one month since he had been cleared for active duty again, one month since Khan, since what should have been his end. Shaking his head he cleared those thoughts away as he rose and prepared for alpha shift.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Captain Kirk was dressed and ready to face the day. With a quick glance in the mirror he grabbed his customary cup of coffee and PADD and was out the door of his quarters and off towards the bridge. The Captain strode through the halls nodding greetings to those he passed in the hall as he entered the turbo lift. Glancing down at his PADD he scrolled through the various updates and messages that had been sent to him while he had been sleeping. Kirk chuckled softly as he saw a rather recent one from his CMO demanding that he get his ass down to sick bay for his scheduled check up. Shaking his head and smiling to himself he stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge.

"Good morning" Kirk said striding towards his chair, " Status update Mr Sulu, how far are we from the Nephron system" said Kirk leaning towards his senior helmsman.

Hikaru turned "We should arrive in about 5 hours at our current warp speed Captain" he said nodding towards the leaver at his station that currently rested at warp 3.

" Warp 5 Mr Sulu, lets see if we can't improve on that time" Kirk grinned sipping at his coffee enjoying the near silent hum of the Enterprise.

" Lieutenant Uhura would you send a message to Star Fleet and tell them about our new estimated time of arrival " Kirk said with a nod to her direction as he focused on opening a ship wide com link.

"This is Captain Kirk, our estimated arrival to the Nephron system has changed, we should now be there in about 2 hours, Kirk out." Kirk nodded at his crew as stood making his rounds around the bridge providing small talk and and boisterous laughter that filled the bridge with life, his laughter is always the first thing Mr Spock hears when he enters the bridge every morning and this morning was no different.

Hearing the soft swoosh of the turbo lift Kirk looked up from his conversation with Chekov to see Mr Spock enter the bridge.

"Ah Mr Spock just the man I wanted to see" said Kirk moving to walk towards him. "Now all we need is Bone..." Kirk trailed off as an angry Doctor McCoy stormed onto the bridge

"You better have a dammed good reason for skipping out on your check up last night Jim " Bones said in a huff glaring at Kirk who seemed to be holding in copious amounts of laughter.

"Don't be mad at me Bones , I mean come on I'm fit as a fiddle, see" said Kirk striking the most ridiculous muscle man pose he could think of. This brought of a round of giggles and badly stifled laugher from the crew as they watched their Captain goof off, it even got Lieutenant Uhura to crack a smile and if you asked Kirk he would have sworn that he saw Spock's lips twitch in amusement.

"See, see Im right, right Mr Spock" said Kirk smiling at his stoic first officer, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

Spock raised a single brow at his Captains statement " It would seem that Captain is, as he would say "fit as a fiddle" though I do think it would be logical for you to heed the Doctor recommendations" Spock said.

Kirk looked at him flabbergasted "Did you just.. agree with Bones" he muttered as Bones gave him a triumphant look " Did you hear that Jim, even the green bloo.. I mean Mr Spock agrees with me " he said as he grabbed Kirks arm and tugged him towards the lift.

"Sulu you have the bridge, Mr Spock with me" called Kirk as his CMO pulled him into the lift, Spock joined them just seconds later.

"You required my presence Captain"? He asked raising that brow yet again.

Kirk nodded "I always require your presence Mr Spock" Kirk jested "But in all seriousness I actually needed you both, I wanted to talk to you about the landing part..." Kirk stopped mid sentence his face going white as pain wracked his body, like thousands of molten hypos stabbing him all at once. The panicked cries of "Captain" and "Jim" were the last things Kirk heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Annnnnd that's it the first bit is done, I did try rather hard to get this write buy if you see a way I could improve let me know eh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Trek

The pain faded away as darkness surrounded Kirk. The darkness was thick and heavy and the only source of light was a frequent pulse of red. Kirk spun eyes wide and heart beating, he searched the darkness looking for a way out, looking for escape. Shuddering Kirk took one step forward stoping dead in his tracks when dark laughter ghosted by his ear. Kirks stomach clenched, he would know that laugh anywhere, it was the laugh that had haunted him, that had haunted his crew. It was Khan.

Kirks face twisted into a look of pure loathing as the laughter came again, stronger this time, closer. Kirk spun on his heel glaring into the dark nothingness that surrounded him. His fists clenched and unclenched as he looked for Khan wanting nothing more that to destroy the man who had almost destroyed his crew and himself. Whether this was a dream or a hallucination, Kirk didn't care, and this time he promised he would not be so lenient and allow Khan a second chance.

"Khan" Kirk hissed out "show your self."

The Captains request was met with another dark chuckle as the shadows in front of him grew denser and eventually parted to reveal Khan. Kirk lunged at him fist flying at a vicious speed colliding with the side of Khans face again and again until Khan winced and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close.

"Enough James, or you might hurt yourself" Khan said with a smirk looking down at the young Captain who was struggling to escape Khans hand.

Kirk glared up at the man."Thats Captain Kirk to you, now release me" he growled out tugging at his own wrist.

Khans lips twitched up at the request 'Is that a order Captain Kirk" Khan asked brows raised as he allowed the man to pull away from him.

Kirk backed away his momentary rage dispersing. Staring at Khan a deep frown formed on his face.

"How, how are you here, how in the hell is this even possible , your supposed to be frozen, locked away" Kirk said confusion flitting across his face.

Khan looked up glancing at the pulsing light above him. "I am here because of that, I am alive because of that, because blood calls to blood James and you are now of my blood" Khan said simply stepping towards Kirk.

"You belong to me James " he murmured reaching out for Kirk who was rapidly backing away, retreating further into the dark.

"No" Kirk whispered his eyes growing wide " I belong to no one."

Khan laughed and surged towards Kirk, grabbing Kirks shoulders he forced him to stay in place.

"Can you not feel it"? " It's because of you that I had enough strength to rise, its because of you that I escaped... Or did they not tell you yet"? Khan questioned looking at Kirk who's baby blue eyes were wide with horror and disgust.

"You escaped " Kirk managed to croak out as the reality of the situation because clear to him. He had felt it, the strange draw to Khan, the newfound strength, the nightmares.

Khan nodded " I have and now Im on my way to get you James, you shall be shall be our savior, our hero" Khan said hands tightening their hold on Kirks shoulders. "You will help me save our crew". The last bit came out in a puff of breath as Kirk kneed him in the stomach, now that had surprised him and it worked in Kirks favor.

Kirk took yet another step back "Our crew, our crew? You mean your crew, your crew who would brutally murder anyone who stood in their way, now why would I want to save them"? Kirk questioned his mouth curling up in disgust at the thought.

Khan stared at him eyes burning with intensity. "Because you James Tiberius Kirk are becoming one of us" Khan said glancing up again to the pulsing light above that seemed to be slowing "It would seem our time is up James, until then" Khan said with a nod as he faded back into darkness and Kirk was pulled back towards consciousness.

Annnnd im done for the day, this was annoyingly difficult to write because im just awful at writing confrontation... Anywhoo leave a review or whatnot


End file.
